The Ultimate Battle
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: Based on MetalMunk15's fan-fic "Ultimate A" and featuring the OC's of Stripes and Max. Alvin and Nathan get into a battle. Story is hopefully better than the summary, and just to clarify, I had permission to write this. Rated T for Violence. R&R


**Authors Note: **This is a story based in the universe of MetalMunk15's story "Ultimate A" and is a fight scene between Nathan and Alvin. Of course, this can technically be considered an Alternate Universe, and in no way should be considered any form of update to the afore mentioned story. By the way, if I miss some details about the story, don't flame me, I'm not fire proof and I burn easily.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks are owned by Ross B. and Fox Studios, the story of "Ultimate A" belongs to MetalMunk15, the OC Stripes belongs to alvinchipmunkfan, and finally, the OC Max belongs to AATCROCKS02. Wow, that's a lot of disclaimers…oh and just for clarification issues, the OC Nathan Seville belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ultimate Battle.<strong>

Nathan was eating a piece of fruit he had found earlier that day, trying to get his mind off of what Ultimate had said to his female companion, who was still asleep on the bed with Stripes. Max was in the other room trying to make an extra bed for their guest, an auburn furred Chipette named Brittany who had been traveling with that jerk of a chipmunk who had tried to choke him to death. "Girls, I'm going out," Nathan said, causing Stripes and Max to give him a confused look, "Why?" Max asked, getting a slight growl from the large bat, "To get some answers out of that jerk," he replied, not waiting for a response from the Chipette as he flew out of the tree cabin. One thing Nathan was actually thankful about when it concerned his enhancements was that his strength allowed him to fly faster, and in turn find Ultimate sooner.

* * *

><p><strong>With Alvin…<strong>

Alvin was still dashing deeper into the jungle, hoping to find his way out, when he noticed something that seemed out of place in his peripheral vision, a rock that hadn't been there before. "What the?" Alvin said to himself, looking at the rock for a few seconds. After confirming it wasn't any sort of threat, Alvin turned to dash away, as the "rock" shifted silently, the outer surface shifting colors like a chameleon as Nathan stood up behind the unsuspecting chipmunk. What happened next stunned the Ultimate Assassin, as Nathan literally blew him away, flapping his strong wings and creating a gust powerful enough to send Alvin flying into a nearby tree, to which Alvin tried to retaliate, only to be grabbed around the throat by the giant bat, who was growling at him menacingly, "What's your problem?" Alvin shouted, causing Nathan to slam Alvin into the tree again, to which Alvin growled and bared his fangs, gripping the bat's paw and yanking it off his neck, gasping and coughing only for a couple seconds before Nathan slashed at him with his claws, the marks left in the tree deep enough to tell Alvin that they were pretty strong. "Why won't you help us?" Nathan shouted, diving down to where Alvin was standing and pinning him down with his dextrous feet, "I don't care what happens to you, I thought I made myself clear of that at the river!" Alvin replied, using his free paw to slash at Nathan's ankles, causing the bat to release him and stumble back a bit, even now the wound healing itself. Alvin was now charging at Nathan full pelt, and just when he was about to make impact with the bat, Nathan did something that made him freeze in his spot, he extended his wing out and wrapped it around himself, showing a highly detailed image of Brittany on his wing membrane (it's an extension of his camouflage ability), giving the huge bat enough time to plant a good solid punch to the side of Alvin's head, sending the chipmunk flying into another tree, "If you really don't care about me or the others at all, then why did you stall when I showed you your companion?" Nathan asked, as Alvin got up and looked around, unable to find the bat anywhere.

'Probably in the air now,' Alvin thought to himself, unaware of the fact that a portion of the tree behind him was shifting, opening up to reveal Nathan's form, which gave the huge bat an opening for attack, slashing his claws across Alvin's back and going so far as to kick him in the same area as the cuts, sending the russet furred chipmunk tumbling to the center of their battleground, wincing in pain from the fall, "You see, Ultimate, I may be the newest 'plaything' of Peter's," Nathan explained, as Alvin got up and took an offensive position, "Yeah, your point?" Alvin asked, dashing forward and throwing one of his strongest punches in the direction of Nathan's face, only to have his balled up paw caught in Nathan's hand, the force from stopping the punch actually causing a small cloud of dust to be blown away in a circle around the two animals, "My point is, you weren't the only one being made into an assassin," Nathan said, pulling back his arm a bit and throwing the chipmunk away a short distance, following up on this by leaping into the air and gliding over to the smaller rodent, once again grabbing Alvin by the throat, "Would you quit doing that!" Alvin said, kicking the huge bat off, going in for the attack again, only to have lost the bat from view, "Come out Nathan! Fight like a man!" Alvin shouted, only to be hit over the head with a rock, knocking him out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

When Alvin came to, he noticed one thing immediately, and that was the fact that he couldn't move easily, the second was the fact that he was staring into the dark eyes of that bat from earlier, causing him to start growling, "Shhhh, shut up you idiot!" Nathan said, causing Alvin to stop growling, now noticing something else, footsteps in the leaf litter, "I thought you said they were here!" Peter shouted, causing Alvin to growl to himself, apparently Nathan was using his camouflage to hide both himself and Alvin as well, "I swear sir, I heard them in this area," some other voice replied, getting an annoyed groan from Peter, "You swear you heard them, well guess what, they aren't here!" Peter shouted, followed by the sound of the footsteps getting further and further away, all the while the argument fading until it wasn't even audible anymore.

"Okay, now you have two options here Ultimate," Nathan said, causing Alvin to narrow his eyes into a glare, "A. I let you go, and we continue fighting each other until those goons come back, or B. I let you go, and you come with me back to the tree fort, and as much as I enjoy a good fight, I'd prefer if we could work together," Nathan explained, no sooner releasing Alvin to the ground. Instantly, Alvin spun around and kicked Nathan in the head and pinned him to the tree, something which caught the flying fox off guard, in turn causing him to try and protest, but unable to due to Alvin's grip on his throat. There was stars dancing across Nathan's vision, causing him to use his only option, using his wings to cover his face, the image of Alvin's mother forming on them, causing Alvin to gasp and loosen his grip, "M-Mom?" he asked, no sooner receiving a kick that sent him back a little, followed by Nathan coughing and gasping for air. When Alvin didn't get up, Nathan decided to check on him, discovering that the chipmunk was actually crying, causing Nathan to crouch down and place a paw on his shoulder, "I'm sorry for your loss, I truly am, but denying your feelings exist isn't going to help you," Nathan said, causing Alvin to lash out and swipe his claws across Nathan's face, the wounds closing up just as quickly as they were formed, "What do you care? I nearly killed you just now!" Alvin shouted, his voice choking up a little as he was still crying, getting a sad smile from the bat, "Not much, I only came here to make you come back and help us, but if taking Peter and his facility down is so important, why not get some help from those who can help you?" Nathan asked, now turning and walking away from Alvin, "W-Where are you going?" Alvin asked, as Nathan chuckled, "Follow me and you'll find out," Nathan said, taking off and flying in the direction of the tree fort.

Alvin hesitated for a moment, and then dashed in the direction that the bat had flown off to, finding it a bit of a challenge to keep up. Eventually, Alvin found himself staring at a pieced together tree fort, having to climb up the tree to get to the building, and jumping up onto the patio, walking through the door, finding Nathan and two Chipettes, one wearing a striped shirt with rainbow colored eyes, and the other a rich brown color, her fur long enough to reach her elbows (if I'm wrong on this detail, I'm sorry), "Is that him?" the rainbow eyed Chipette asked, getting a nod from Nathan, "Ultimate, in the fur," Nathan said, as Brittany yawned and opened her eyes, the electric blue orbs snapping wide open at the sight of Alvin in the doorway, "Alvin!" she screamed, jumping up from the bed toward the russet furred chipmunk. Alvin closed his eyes tightly, expecting a slap to his face again, only to receive a tight hug from the auburn furred Chipette, "You came back," she said, causing Alvin to relax a little and wrap his arms around her, only to receive the third slap to the face he has gotten from his counterpart, "OW! WHY!" Alvin screamed, as Brittany smoothed out her dress, "That was for what you said to me earlier," she replied, now taking gently hold of Alvin's face with her paws, giving him a light kiss to his lips, which Nathan instinctively extended his wings and covered Max and Stripes from view.

After a few moments, Brittany pulled away from Alvin, smiling at the look on his face, "That was for coming back," she said, garnering a chuckle from Alvin, and causing Nathan to roll his eyes, "Yes, he's back, now is it safe to introduce the girls here?" he asked, folding his wings up and allowing Max and Stripes to see the two chipmunks, "I'm Stripes," the rainbow eyed Chipette said, as the long haired girl smiled a bit, "And I'm Max," she said, causing Alvin to chuckle, "Well, most of you guys call me Ultimate, but I prefer to be called Alvin," he replied, as Nathan walked over and looked out of the door, pushing Alvin and Brittany into the fort and closing the door, the widow being shut from inside, "It's been quite a night I think, and we all need sleep, especially me and Ulti-Alvin here," Nathan said, as everyone went to their beds for the night.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>Well, I hope this was a good story, and <span>MetalMunk15<span>, I especially hope you like it, anyway, once again, leave a comment or review by clicking the button below, and of course, go to MetalMunk15's page and check out her other stories, she's currently sick with a stomach bug so send her your best wishes for her recovery. Well, thanks for reading this AATC fan-fic, I'm TheTimberWolf09, and I approve this message…and why did I just quote Ray William Johnson? Oh well, peace! I'm out!


End file.
